At the End of the Day
by wingsrookie
Summary: Synopsis: A protector, magic gone awry, and a secret danger. Hermione Granger and her family have been targeted by voldemort. Dumbledore assigns the Grangers a protector. But will Severus Snape be able to see the trouble behind the Grangers' facade, or will the summer kill off Hermione Granger? HG/SS.


Hello! Wingzrooke here with a new story.

Synopsis: A protector, magic gone awry, and a secret danger. Hermione Granger and her family have been targeted by voldemort. Dumbledore assigns the Grangers a protector. But will Severus Snape be able to see the trouble behind the Grangers' facade, or will the summer kill off Hermione Granger? HG/SS.

* * *

Low murmuring filled the air of Grimmauld place. Hermione Granger shook her head slowly back and forth. This could not be happening. How was this happening? Oblivious to, or ignoring Hermione's denial, Dumbledore continued laying out his plan.

"So we will need someone to stay at Miss Grangers' home over this summer. Who among us shall go with her?" He asked.

"Why must anyone go with her? Hermione can stay with the Weasely's, or at Grimmauld place." Harry argued rebelliously. Gently Hermione slipped her hand into Harrys' beneath the table.

"You know that isn't possible, Harry." Hermione murmured softly.

"Why not? It sounds like a good idea. In a secret-kept house, Voldemort and the death eaters cannot find you." Draco Malfoy pointed out.

"Because Voldemort will just make one of 'his spies' among our group bring me to him. He would feel the loss of your position to be worth getting a leg up on Harry and Dumbledore." Hermione replied with a sigh. "And the Weasely's have already suffered several attacks on their home." She added. Harry grumbled something under his breath next to her, but Hermione just smiled at him. His concern and friendship touched her.

"All very valid points, and ones we have been over several times already." Dumbledore replied calmly from his position at the head of the table. Harry and Ron scowled at the old man from where they sat with Hermione, at the opposite end of the table. A few of the other order members shifted uneasily in their seats at the magically enlarged table. Grimmauld place seemed to darken just a little bit with Harry Potters' displeasure. Those from old wizarding families in the group wondered

"Cheer up, 'Ermione, it's not like they'll send Lucius home with you. It would have to be someone that could get along with your family, right?" Ronald offered.

"I am offended by the suggestion that I could not get along with Miss Grangers family." Lucius Malfoy replied from his spot, to the left of Ronald and up three.

"Have you ever stayed in a muggle home?" Ronald asked cheerfully. There was a large pause before Lucius answered.

"No, I have not. But I fail to see how that would make any difference to my being a good and mild-mannered guest." Lucius replied calmly.

"Regardless of what kind of guest Malfoy would be, we would still have the same problem. No doubt Voldemort would tell Lucius to bring Miss Granger to him." Moody replied, from his place one away from Dumbledore on the right.

"I don't know why you bothered to bring this up, Headmaster. You already know who you are going to send. There is really only one person who is not able to fight in the open, is powerful enough to actually protect myself and/or my family, and who has even the most basic grasp of the muggle world." Hermione interrupted.

"Miss Granger, I brought this before the order so that a good choice might be made. I am not the only one here with an idea of what might work, I believe. Even if I were, I'm not sure whom you are suggesting, my dear." Dumbledore told her. There was silence as the others at the table regarded the old man with incredulous expressions. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not know all." He added.

"The girl is right, Albus. Stop dithering and tell us who you plan to send." Moody growled. Albus shook his head sadly. It was a sad day when a man well into his hundreds could not fool a mere 18 year old.

"He wants to send me. It should be apparent from Miss Grangers' speech aboug my uselessness in the Order currently." Severus Snape replied from where he leaned against the door between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Not useless, Professer. Under-appreciated " Hermione quickly corrected. As Severus Snapes' left eyebrow rose to touch his bangs, Hermione felt the need to defend her words. "I know you've been stocking all the potions we'll need. Just last week Moody used two of your invigoration droughts Harry used a weeks worth of dreamless sleep, Tonks used a truck full of bruise ointment, a few people used polyjuice to fulfill assignments, and Remus used the Wolfsbane last night. Not to mention you've been helping Madame Pompfrey to heal the injured, and worked on creating safe houses for those who cannot be in the open. Just because you don't spy on Voldemort 24/7 anymore doesn't mean you don't run circles around the rest of us, Sir. Some of us use our eyes once in awhile."

"The girls' got a point, Snape. You do quite a lot as it is. The things you do couldn't be done by just anyone, and certainly not by the likes of the rest of us." Tonks mused. "If he's on guard duty 24/7, we won't have the other things we need." She added worriedly.

"I don't see why Severus could not continue the brewing at Miss Grangers' home. If need be, we could set up a lab for him there. Magic is a wonderful thing. It is not like they'll need to be attached at the hip, after all." Dumbledore disagreed.

"And it isn't really the Order Dumbledore will have to worry about with this plan, anyways." Hermione corrected. There were some scattered chuckles at this remark.

"And just who will Dumbledore have to worry about?" Lucius drawled. Hermione stared at Lucius with one eyebrow raised. Harry and Ron were the ones to come to Lucius' rescue as the awkwardness level in the room rose ten degrees.

"Her parents, obviously." they chorused.

"You think, after being notified their very lives are in danger, that Miss Grangers' parents will then refuse protection?" Snape drawled. Ronald snickered.

"Well, that depends, Sir. Do you have a plan for reaching the front door? You might need to be able to inform them about the danger in order to have the rest of the conversation." Harry replied, eyes twinkling. Hermione noted to herself that Harry had been spending way to much time with Dumbledore lately. He was starting to pick up bad habits. Rather ironically, Severus Snape was thinking the same thing himself as he glared back at the rebellious youth.

"And why would we need a plan to get to Miss Grangers' front door?" Dumbledore asked calmly, ignoring the other members of the order. Their heads were snapping from right to left like they were watching a tennis match. Harry shrugged.

"I guess you'll see, won't you? Since nothing anyone else says will convince you otherwise. I'll just let you figure out how to convince Hermione's parents on your own." Harry replied solemnly. The twitching at the corner of his mouth gave him away. Privately Snape thought Potter was just trying to pull his leg.

"Excellent, it's decided then. Severus and I will speak with Miss Grangers' parents and make the arrangements for the summer holiday. Now, as it is a Thursday, I think our school-age members should be getting back to Hogwarts. It is already eleven o'clock and there is school tomorrow." Dumbledore announced. With grumbles from Harry and Ron, the trio shoved back their chairs and trudged over to the fireplace. With a wave of Harry's wand, the secret floo connection to Dumbledores' office at Hogwarts opened. With a fist full of floo powder thrown in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sprinted through the connection and into the office. Just as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, the connection closed.

"I know we've got to be careful of other people intercepting our floos, but I do wish that connection would stay open just a little longer so we didn't have to sprint all the way to Hogwarts." Ron grumbled.

"Agreed." Hermione huffed. Ron recovered faster that Hermione, and set off down the stairs to make sure the entrance was clear. Harry stayed behind with Hermione. Discreetly he cast a nonverbal _muffliato_.

"What are you going to do? If Snape spends the summer at your place..." Harry began worriedly. Hermione cut him off with a slashing movement of her hand.

"Some of the paintings in here can read lips. Later, Harry." She cautioned. His lips thinned, but he wordlessly reversed the _muffliato_.

"Way's clear you two, hurry up!" Ronald called up.

"Do you reckon he's forgotten we have the map?" Harry asked cheerfully. Hermione laughed quietly under her breath, but was not fooled by Harry's attempt at changing the subject. Those who didn't know them as well as Hermione would not see past the Dumbledore-esque twinkling in his eyes. She, however, could see the fear and sadness that hovered just beneath the surface.

"It'll be fine, Harry." She reassured him. He gave her a look on disappointment.

"No lying between us, remember?" He scolded lightly as their feet silently slipped down the steps.

"I remember. But not here." she replied calmly. Harry shook his head, but heeded Hermione's words. The two followed Ron to Gryffindor tower with no more words.

* * *

Hermione stared resolutely at Professor Binns, ignoring the frantic owl trying to get in the window. She felt certain she could feel its angry gaze burning into the side of her head. Ronald, however, was not paying such rapt attention.

"There's an owl at the window, Professor." Ron called. Harry let his head hit the desk.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed in mortification.

"Well, it'd be cruel to leave the poor thing out there fluttering about. It's not like there are perches outside the classroom windows, now is it?" Ron defended.

"Then it could have waited until meal time like the other owls." Hermione snapped waspishly. She was in no mood to be charitable. As Dean Thomas moved the two steps from his seat to the window at Professor Binns' urging, Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Professor, may I go to the bathroom please?" She pleaded. Perturbed at the second interruption in his normally interruption-free class, Binns motioned irritably for Hermione to go. Like a shot, Hermione was up from her seat and running out the door. In her haste, she did not close the heavy door behind her. The owl got through the window just as Hermione cleared the doorway. It followed after her, not even slowing when Harry Potter attempted to grab it's legs and halt its progress. It chased Hermione Granger down the hallways, stopping only when she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. It clacked it's beak angrily when it heard the bolt slide home on the other side of the door. In irritation, it flew down the hallway and through the school until Filch caught the recalcitrant bird and took it back to the owlry. The owl made its re-appearance at dinner, only to circle the Gryffindor table angrily, finding Miss Hermione Granger was not there.

"Look, it's that owl again. It must not have found 'Mione." Ron noted.

"Do you think Hermione's alright? I mean, we haven't seen her since she left for the bathroom." Neville remarked nervously.

"I wouldn't worry. Probably girl problems." Harry replied calmly. Further down the table, Lavender and Parvati traded glances. They kept quiet, though, resolving to get the gossip first. The owl, hearing that Hermione Granger was not to be found here, took off down the hall. A cursing Filch stood up from the table and chased after the bird, Mrs. Norris just ahead of him.

Hermione, just coming out of the library, was caught unaware. The bird, expecting his letters recipient to turn tail, flew straight into her. She gave a cry of distress, as did the owl, both tumbling to the floor in a tangle of feathers, hair, and robes. When Hermione was finally able to right herself and untangle the bird from her person, she had quite a few gashed and scratches from the unhappy owl. For its part, the owl had ahold of her robe and refused to relinquish. Imperiously, it stuck out its foot. The feeling on inevitability folded down upon Hermione, and she retrieved the scroll. The owl took to the air as soon as the letter was not attached, and flew off with an offended shriek.

Opening the scroll, Hermione found a summons to meet with the Headmaster after supper. With a grimace, Hermione climbed to her feet and went to join her classmates at dinner.

"Blimey, Hermione, what happened to you?" Ronald demanded.

" A deranged owl." she growled, carefully spooning a portion of kidney pie onto her plate. Across from her, Ron went a little green and then silent as his eyes dropped to his plate. Hermione knew it was

cruel to use Rons' only food dislike against him, but she needed time to deal with the fact that the summer plans Dumbledore had for her. Under the table, Harrys' hand slipped into hers once more. Dinner ended all to quickly for Hermione, who found she had little appetite in any case.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry murmured into her ear, voice so low that even the people sitting right next to them could not hear. Slowly Hermione shook her head.

"There are some things.." Hermione began.

"That can only be faced alone." Harry finished. A sad little half-smile pulled up opposite corners of Harry and Hermione's mouths. Standing, Hermione let go of Harrys' hand and quietly slipped out of the hall. Dumbledore had already left before her, but a pair of solemn black eyes watched her progress from the shelter of the door behind the teachers' table. When Hermione could no longer be seen inside the Great Hall, Severus Snape turned and exited. He took a couple hidden passages to meet Hermione just outside said hall.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster asked me to escort you to the meeting in his office. I thought he was exaggerating when he said you might have some reservations attending. However, by the scratches and cuts you've obtained, I would gather that I am wrong. This way, Miss Granger." Snape mused aloud. His tone was not vicious, as it might have been previously, and Hermione thanked Draco for the tip that a little valid flattery went a long way with Slytherins.

The trip to the Headmasters' office was quick. Once in Dumbledore's office, Hermione sank into one of the fluffy armchairs. She resolutely stared at the wall over the headmaster's shoulder, refusing to be the one to start the conversation.

"Miss Granger, do you know why I have summoned you?" Dumbledore asked gently. He got the feeling that at any moment Miss Granger might spring from her chair and race from the room. Apparently Severus felt the same way, as he was leaning against the closed door to prevent escape.

"You have not told me, Sir." Hermione replied grudgingly. She was not going to make this easy on him.

"You are here, Miss Granger, because we need to meet with your parents. We are going to Floo into Hogsmeade, and then apparate to your house. Severus has never been there before, so I will have to ask you to side-along apparate him." Dumbledore informed her. Hermione's heart sank. They really were going to do this.

"Couldn't you just write a letter?" She asked weakly. Dumbledore gave her a look over his glasses that warned Hermione not to be silly.

"I would, but my owl seems to have tired itself out, chasing after a certain Gryffindor." Dumbledore replied kindly. Hermione had the grace to blush, and she looked down at her hands lying still in her lap like two dead animals.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione couldn't help the despondency in her tone. There was no way that this could end well. She felt as though bruises were forming on her arms and ribs, and rubbed at them absent-mindedly.

"Very good. Let us be off, then. No time like the present." The old man pronounced cheerily. Standing between Snape and Dumbledore, Hermione felt like a prisoner being escorted to the gallows. Dumbledore floo'ed first, then Hermione, followed by Snape. At Hogsmeade, they stepped out of the Hogshead and into the yard behind it. Hermione looped her arm through her professors, and turned on the spot before they had gone two paces outside. Dumbledore looked amused as he followed after.

"What were you thinking, Granger?! At least give a person some warning before you go yanking them off into the nether-space!" Snape growled.

"We're here." She said, ignoring her Professors' indignation.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Shall we go in?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. Hermione had a brief moment of satisfaction as Severus Snape looked up at her home for the first time. His jaw dropped. Ahead of them was a wall of densely planted oaks. In fact the oaks were so closely planted together that most of them had grown together in one spot or another. Between what few gaps there were, he could see a sprawling lawn. Following the Headmaster to a gate, Severus looked through the gaps between the bars and saw, way off in the distance, a manor on the other side.

"I thought you said the girl lived in a house, not a castle." He grumbled at Dumbledore.

"They do call it a house, and I try not to argue with people about their living arrangements." Dumbledore replied good-naturedly. Hermione snorted, thinking 'no, you just change things the way you want them without saying anything.'

"Well, let's get on with it, Albus. I've got three cauldrons of Pepper-up under stasis charms back at Hogwarts that I would like to finish before class tomorrow."

"All in good time, Severus." the headmaster replied as he pressed a little button in a post on the right side of the gate. At first nothing happened, then a little camera above the button swivlled over to look at Albus Dumbledore.

"Name?" an electronic voice asked from a speaker next to the camera.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; Severus Snape, professor at Hogwarts, and Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Miss Granger is not due back until Summer vacation. No admittance." the electronic voice replied. Then the camera swiveled back to its original position.

"Oh, dear. Perhaps I should have written ahead." Dumbledore sighed.

"It's alright, Sir. Rowan should be along shortly. He'll let us in. Probably." Hermione

admitted unwillingly. Just then, a whistling sound met their ears.

"Speak of the devil." Hermione grinned, turning and sprinting up the lane they were standing on. Snape moved to follow her, but Dumbledore gently gripped his arm. Just before she would have gone out of sight, a young man came around the bend. Hermione crashed right into him, wrapping her arms around the youth.

"Rowan!" She cried joyfully. The young man wrapped on arm around the girl, and gently squeezed. The other hand held dropped the bag it'd been holding and also surrounded her. Snape and Dumbledore could not hear what was said, but they could see the young man nodding or shaking his head alternately. The two youths then turned, he grabbed his bag, and they walked towards the gate.

"Hello, Mr. Granger." Albus greeted politely. Rowan Granger inclined his head.

"Dumbledore." He greeted tersely. Then he nodded to Severus. "Professor Snape. Pleased to meet you." He added, then swung his backpack at the gate. With a beeping sound, the gate opened inward. One arm still around Hermione, the young man led them all to the Manor. After a good fifteen minutes, they finally reached the house. To the Headmaster and Professors' surprise, the young man knocked on the door instead of just walking in. An aging man opened the door.

'Master Rowan, your father is expecting you." the man announced.

"Of course, Oggie. Could you please let him know Hermione and some of the staff of Hogwarts are here to see him also? Hermione and I will change and be with him momentarily. Please see to the staff members." Rowan replied. The old man bowed slightly, and Rowan swept off down a side hallway, taking Hermione with him. Severus frowned, but made no move to go after the girl this time.

"I must inform Mr. Granger you are here. There is a sitting room to the left where you may wait, or you may wait here. I will come and fetch you when Mr. Granger is ready to receive you." The old man informed the two. Then he too left down the hallway next to the staircase. About half an hour later, the old man came back and gestured for Severus and Albus to follow. They followed him down the hallway and to the right. At the end of the next hallway, the old man knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice called. The old man opened the door, then stood just inside the doorway.

"Two members of the staff of Hogwarts here to see you, Sir." the old man announced.

Albus and Severus entered single-file into the office. Before them, the young man and Miss Granger stood. Both were dressed rather differently. Where before the young man and Miss Granger both wore school uniforms, they were now dressed in formal attire. The young man wore a muggle suit, without a jacket. Miss Granger, Severus noted, wore a beautiful Teal dress. It was modest, but form-fitted to her waist, where it flared slightly and fell in waves down past her knees. Her feet, which he was suddenly disconcerted to notice as dainty, had been slipped into elegant heels. Not so high as to be dangerous, but more like the length of his thumb. It was obvious both had done their hair again. The boys hair was combed back and styled. Miss Grangers hair was in a rather complicated-looking braid down her back. Not a hair out of place, which was something Severus privately had thought impossible.

"Hello, Albus. Nice to see you again. Who is your colleague?" Mr. Granger, seated at his desk, greeted. Severus ignored the introductions in favor of sizing up the man. He looked to be in his late forties. He did not have the fattening layers that so many of the men in their forties had aquired, however. He was lean, but it was hard to tell if he was muscled, for the suit he wore covered most of his body. Unlike his son, Mr. Granger wore a suit coat and tie as well. His face gave nothing away, portraying only vague interest and a polite welcome. For some reason, Severus instantly felt on guard around this man. An unpleasant crawling sensation spread down his spine when Mr. Granger looked at him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Granger." Severus greeted calmly, for although he was not paying attention to what was said, his subconscious mind had kept the thread of conversation.

"So, Dumbledore, my daughter tells me you are here to install this Professor in my home as a matter of security." Mr. Granger announced and Dumbledore winced slightly. It was now apparent to both men that the children had been talking with their father awhile before the two men were summoned. "I'm afraid that will not be possible." Mr. Granger informed them.

"Mr. Granger, this is a matter of grave concern. I'm not sure what Miss Granger has told you, but our world is currently at war. Miss Granger has been targeted as a figure of importance, and it would not be wise for us to send her home unprotected over the summer holidays." Albus replied.

"A figure of importance? Don't be absurd. Hermione has never done anything of note in her life. Of that, you can be certain. Actually, I rather expected you she was home to tell me she'd been kicked out." Mr. Granger snorted. Both Albus and Severus's eyebrows rose into their hairlines unrestrained.

"Miss Granger is one of the smartest and most accomplished students at our school. Her choice in work ethic is excelled only by her choice in friendship." Severus replied quietly He noticed Miss Granger shivered at his words, and wanted to roll his eyes. Even at a time like this the chit craved praise.

"It's no wonder the fate of your people is in question, if my daughter is one of the brightest. I was not aware that magic was damaging to the brain. It would explain a few things, however." Mr. Granger replied mildly. Dumbledore's left eye twitched slightly. Other than that, neither of the men showed any sign of the incredulity and insult they felt at Mr. Grangers' words.

"Father." Hermione said quietly, and the two teachers started as they were reminded of her presence.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I know it isn't necessary, but Professor Snape will be out of the way doing his own work for most of the time. Should a home-invasion take place, he will be here free-of-charge to help, and would be available should I need help with my summer homework. It would be the charitable thing to do, to let him stay here over the summer. He hasn't any company at his own home in the summer, and he won't bore you with inane chitchat. He also plays chess." the girl murmured. Severus felt rather like a horse being sold at auction as she pleaded their case with her father. He felt a detention and loss of points coming on.

"Hermione..." Mr. Granger began in a warning tone of voice.

"Father, it might be nice for Hermione to have some company over the summer. Especially since I will be doing those internships this year, and will have no time to visit or waste on frivolity. And, as her protector, he would be able to take her on all her outings and shopping trips. Thus freeing the staff and myself for other work." Rowan Granger interrupted. There was silence for a moment before Mr. Granger tilted his head in acquiescence.

"Very well, Rowan. But he is your responsibility. I will not have some wand-happy Wizard running amok in my house." Mr. Granger informed them. Then her turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "I will expect them here no later than two days after your school gets out for summer break." He informed them. Then he turned his attention to paper work on his desk and began marking.

"Our thanks, Mr. Granger." Albus Dumbledore gave his farewell as he turned and left the office, followed by the other three. "Well, that went well. Thank you, Rowan, for your assistance." Dumbledore said cheerfully as they all walked down the hallway.

"I didn't do it for you." Rowan replied flatly as they reached the front entrance. All four of them stopped in the entrance hall and formed a circle. "Hermione, be careful. If this man can keep you safe from those people out to get you, then of course he must stay here with us. I won't be able to see you during the summer much, now. Tell Harry hello for me, and do well in your studies. Write me when you get back safely. This is for your weekends at Hogsmeade. I know you and Harry enjoy those Butterbeers." Rowan addressed Hermione softly and gently. He pressed a small bag into Hermione's hands. "I have to get started on my homework. Here, father didn't give you a card. I grabbed yours from the store room. You'll have to get one made for Professor Snape this summer, if he plans on going out on his own at all. Professors, goodnight. I have to go study." the young man added before turning and going to a door on the right of the entrance hall. Then he was gone, and Hermione quickly shooed both men out of the house and down the drive until they were out the gate.

"I take it that was your brother?" Severus murmured to Miss Granger.

"Yes, Sir. Don't mind his gruffness. He really isn't rude, but he has a very busy schedule and he is worried about me and the war." Hermione replied somberly.

"As any good sibling would worry. Something troubles me about our meeting, Miss Granger." Albus began in a mild tone. Hermione didn't wait to see what he would say. Instead, she looped her arm through her Professors, and turned quickly. They both appeared outside of Hogwarts, and Hermione was up the long path to the hospital and disappearing through the door before Severus knew she was moving. The Headmaster appeared besides Severus only a moment later.

"Something is not right in that house, Severus." Albus murmured softly to his colleague.

"Obviously. seems to be under the impression that Miss Granger is an idiot of the lowest class. Yet, anyone who's met her knows otherwise." Severus replied lowly as he walked towards the castle with Dumbledore.

"You must take extra care to be careful while there. Keep an eye on Miss Grangers' family. I have a feeling that something besides Death Eater attacks is going to come up this summer." Albus replied wearily. Severus deeply hoped that nothing more serious than a shopping trip would come up this summer. He had no idea at the time how much more would come up.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I'm testing to see if I should finish this one up. If you want to see more, give me a review.

- Wingsrooke


End file.
